


When is Tommy Coming Home?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, ie. all of the chores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Dream realizes that Tommy got the short end of the stick when it came to their mother.TW: Light child abuse (nothing graphic)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Everybody Loves Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 276





	1. Dream Wakes Up To Reality

Tommy’s home life in town wasn’t great. His father was working all the time and his mother didn’t like him.

His older brother Dream was all this and that. Everything about him was perfect in his mother’s eyes.

Tommy was left to do the chores. He got the blunt of it all. He got the punishment. Everything he did was wrong. At least when Drista was born, his mother spent more time fussing over her than hovering over him.

Dream was a nice guy, Tommy liked Dream. Dream helped him with chores. Dream cleaned him up. Dream let him hide in his room while the elder was doing his schoolwork. Dream taught him to read and write. Dream let him use his school books and work.

Dream didn’t know why Tommy hated their mother so much. Dream didn’t know why Tommy loves hugs, but shies away from them. Dream didn’t know what was under the surface.

Dream loved his little brother. He loved his little sister. He didn’t know what his little brother had a very different familial experience from him and her.

* * *

When Tommy was old enough to go to school, Dream was old enough to be out of school. Dream took over some of Tommy’s chores during the day. It was a lot of work, and Tommy was much younger than him.

When summer came, Tommy got most of his chores back. He was ready to do it all. Dream didn’t let him; he helped him with it, dividing up the chores between the two of them. Tommy didn’t let Dream take more than him, but over time, Dream did more.

Tommy would disappear during the day, only to come home and finish everything Dream hadn’t gotten to yet. In time for their mother to see that everything was done, and that Dream was doing his studies in his room.

One day, Tommy didn’t come home. He was late. Dream still had a few things to do. He rushed to get everything done.

He was almost finished. How did Tommy do it? Well, Mom checked on him first. So he’d have an extra few minutes. Wait. Mom checked on him first. Shit.

The door slammed open.

“Where is your brother Tommy?”

“I’m right here mom.”

She did a double take. “Why are do doing Tommy’s chores? Why aren’t you doing your studies? Where is your brother?”

“I told him to go out and play.”

“Oh, you did?” Her facial features softened. “When will he be back?”

“I don’t know. He’s a kid.”

“A kid with responsibilities. Did he just dump them on you?”

“No. I told him to leave them to me. He was very reluctant. I basically shoved him out the way.”

She smiled fondly. “It’s okay. You don’t have to lie to me. You don’t have to cover for him. That useless boy.”

“How is he useless?” Dream defended. “He does all the chores.”

“And he forced you to do them! Taking you away from your studies.”

“I told him to do that.”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to cover for him. Just finish up and get back to your readings.”

“Yes mom.”

* * *

Dream was worried. It had been a week. His little brother wasn’t home. He had started to take over everything.

Dream realized everything wasn’t as rosy as he originally thought. His mother dumped everything on Tommy. Their father was getting old. He had so much work. How the fuck did Tommy get it all done?

His mother hit him. He hadn’t finished fast enough. It hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt worse than when he goaded Techno into not being so careful with him when they were sparing. Clearly Techno was still being careful in those times. Fuck that hit from his mother hurt.

A feeling of horror fell over him. He couldn’t remember a time when Tommy hadn’t tensed up when he had come in for a hug.


	2. He's Better Off With You Isn't He?

School was starting up. Dream was tired. How did Tommy still have any energy at the end of every day.

It was a few weeks into the school year. He hadn’t seen his little brother in months. He was going to the bakery for some breakfast when he spotted the familiar piglin. “Techno!” he called.

The piglin turned and lifted a hand in a wave.

Dream saw two little bodies next to his friend. They looked at him. One waved. One stepped closer into Techno’s shadow.

Dream didn’t have the energy to run. He’d met up with them anyways.

“He’s never any trouble,” Dream hears Techno say when he finally gets to the door.

“Good morning Dream,” the baker greets. “I’m glad,” he says to Techno.

Dream and the boy pressed into Techno’s side stare at each other. “Tommy?”

“Hi Dream,” he says in a little voice.

Techno looed between the two. He took in the Captain’s expression and Tubbo’s body language. He nudges Tommy lightly with his leg.

Tommy took a cautious step forward. Dream opened his arms Tommy ran into them. Dream pulled Tommy to his chest when he was close enough. He ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair. He held him close.

Tommy hadn’t flinched. Tommy didn’t complain about how tightly he was being held,

“Techno?” Dream kept his voice low and calm. “Did you kidnap my brother?”

“Your brother?”

“Yeah.”

A look of understanding passed between the two thirteen year-olds. “He broke into our house. Dad assumed he was lost. We kept him.”

“Oh.”

“He disappeared one day,” Techno continued. “Come back for dinner saying he went to school. Had some bruises on him. Mentioned they were from his mother. Wilbur and I didn’t tell dad, because he’d never let Tommy leave again.”

He ignored the Captain’s sharp intake of breath. He locked on Dream’s eyes. “We aren’t giving him back.”

“I didn’t know he stopped by.” Dream tucked Tommy into his chest. “I didn’t know how bad it was. I didn’t know how evil she was.”

“Are you doing my chores?” Tommy voice started to panic. “You can’t. You have studies. I can do them.”

“No.” Dream framed Tommy’s head in his hands. “How do you like Techno’s?”

Tommy looked conflicted. He flicked his head between Dream and Techno. “It’s good.” He lowered his face to the floor. “I like it?”

“Are you okay staying there?”

Tommy was about to protest, but seemed to understand that both older boys seemed to want this. He nodded. “Can I still see you sometimes?”

“Of course.”

Techno ruffled Tommy’s hair. “I’m going to Eret’s.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Would you like me to stay?”

“Yeah.”

Techno gave a long suffering sigh and leaned against the counter. Much to Tommy’s delight.


End file.
